onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Riku Di Cielo/Abilities and Powers
| |jname=アガサ稲村 |rname=''Riku Dragion'' |ename=Rīkū Doragiom |first=???? |affltion= Straw Hat Pirates, Eleven Supernovas, Revolutionaries (Former) |ocupation= Blacksmith |epithet= }} |extra1= |bounty= 320,000,000|}} |devil fruit= | }} Physical Powers Despite his youth, Riku is an exceptional combatant, possessing an exceptional amount of innate amount of super-human physical strength that has been substantially boosted by the training he underwent with Dragon as a child. Even before he was trained by Dragon, he was able to beat up much older thugs when he had to fend for himself on the streets. After being taken in by the Revolutionaries, his physical strength and dexterity were greatly improved by their training, which included, amongst other exercises, lifting boulders over his head and tossing them as far as possible like in shot put. He is capable of breaking stone and shattering steel with his bare hands and once even boasted that he could lift and toss an entire building. He is also extremely fast, capable of moving so fast that most cannot follow his movements, striking so fast that is seems as if the attacks are literally appearing out of nowhere. His speed is complemented by his great agility, dexterity and lightning fast reflexes. His sharp reflexes often allow him to anticipate and counter attacks which would normally be too fast to avoid. Before he consumed his Devil's Fruit he was a highly capable swimmer and was known to possess tremendous stamina, with Kuma once having made him swim along a great deal of the circumference of a big island as part of his training. He also showed his proves at swimming when his raft sank at a great distance from Shroom Town and he swam all the way to the town while carrying a gravely injured girl. Despite this he has never defeated Dragon in a fight, even when Dragon was fighting with one of his hands tied behind his back. Even when fighting against Kuma he was never able to defeat him, a draw being the only result he managed against the young revolutionary. It has been stated one more than one occasion by Kuma and others that he is still to reach his true potential, still being short on experience and stating that his journey around the world, be it as a pirate or a marine, will ultimately enable him to some day reach his full potential. Devil Fruit :Further information: Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon At some point durning his childhood, Riku came into possession of and ate the Devil Fruit Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon, a Mythical Zoan-type fruit that allows him to become a full or hybrid fire dragon and control flames at will. Riku has developed a number of ways to use the powers of this fruit not only for combat but in rather mundane and even comical ways. His control of his powers increases everyday and he can activate the powers of the fruit at the smallest of signs of trouble. Though the fruit only allows him to directly create and manipulate fire, he has managed to figure out ways to effect the environment around him using the heat from his flames and has shown himself to be capable of using the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon's powers in highly creative ways. Haki :Further information: Haki Riku has shown the ability to use Haki, after the Straw Hats separation he was trained by a Schichibuchai candidate and Revolutionary commander and perfected Busoshoku, Kenbunshoku and Haoshoku Haki. It was first shown he could use haoshoku agianst one of crocodiles goons. Then at fishman island against the New Fishman Pirates.